


Spring Break

by ElSun



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Once upon A Time... The proto-type  for a ll Doll House's was on loan.
Relationships: Adelle Dewitt/Doll





	Spring Break

" The standard's for the working model will never be the same ."  
"The idea that we have a mind capable of becomming anything that exsisits in creation shouldn't have ever been considered a commidty. Yes but the prot-type is worth their wheight in gold."  
"True, but for every other doll this could be dangerous."  
"With every problem rising in this world and that, we could use this as a way to dig our ass's out of a shit storm."  
"How are the other's?"  
"They won't hold up to their knowledge or stamina but they will do."  
"Excellent."  
"Now where is my one?"  
"Out they should be in their time by the end of the day. "  
"Good."

Los Angeles was a city of sin,lust,power and secrects. There is only one world the studio everyone wants in and only the chosen are the elite. Today the world began as it always had but by the end of the day it would become the undoing of all that whern't.  
"You oughta be in pictures kid."  
"Ha, heard this once I was a real kid then."  
"Well good to know."  
The kid walked off and into the city in a matter of hours word had hit the town they where back, but the only place they where heading was towards the beach. She always had a reason for the ocean. There only guess was she had seen it but it had always been cold and bleak. Yet in Hella it was sunny and warm. They where on their way when per chance something happened.  
"Excuse me."  
"I'm sorry didn't see you."  
"I've seen you somewhere ?"  
"possibly...Ugh I have to be going." She was about to walk away but the dark haired woman seemed sad and for a moment she stopped. The two seemed to speak for a while. When they realized time had lulled into dinner.  
"Would you like to get a bite?"  
"WWell it is getting late and well you gotta eat."  
"Good."  
The two began their journey for something to eat.   
tbc.....


End file.
